South China Sea War
'Background' The South China Sea War is a war located in the South China Sea which began on September 1, 2070 until December 21, 2070. South China Sea is a large sea with many natural resources in it. Because of this, some countries started to claim territories in the sea. China claims the waters from Paracel Islands to the waters north of the Natuna Islands. There are seven countries involved in the dispute. *China *Taiwan *Vietnam *Philippines *Malaysia *Brunei *Indonesia Tensions are rising in the sea. China begins to build towns in the disputed areas. Philippines and Vietnam sends their ships to patrol their claimed territories. South China Sea is on the brink of war. 'The War' On September 1, 2070, ships are seen in the waters of the sea and is firing shells to islands and other ships. The ships of the Philippine Navy spot them and try to blockade them but is shot. Before the news reach other countries, islands are bombarded, ships are sunk, troops are landing on islands. China and Taiwan, the only countries undamaged, begin to send ships to the sea and mobilize for war. Other countries tried to investigate on who launches these assaults. Countries starts blaming each other and thousands of missiles are fired. Within hours, casualties reach thousands. China and Taiwan blames Indonesia, Malaysia, and Brunei and vice versa. Philippines blames Vietnam and vice versa. Soon, all seven countries are at war with every other countries involved in the conflict. Indonesia launches airstrikes against Malaysia and Brunei. The international community fears that this war could expand into a world war. China begins an invasion force of more than 100.000 men to take over the sea. Vietnam and the Philippines try to stop it and brings their air force to target at transports that is carrying the invasion force and destroyer that is guarding them. They succeded in sinking some of the ships. China also sends it's air force to prevent further losses. Brunei drops out of the war because of airstrikes from Indonesia and Malaysia. Malaysia is facing heavy bombardments from Indonesia and it can't counterattack. Kuala Lumpur, the capital of the country is mostly destroyed. Malaysia drops out of the war. Indonesia occupies Brunei and Malaysian Borneo. China faces naval and air battle against Vietnam and the Philippines. Taiwan just made it worse. Indonesia is now also preparing invasion forces. The Indonesian air force is already flying above the sea. China, after facing defeat in it's attempt to takeover the sea, decides to take it step by step. China starts to bombard Taiwan. Taiwan tries to counterattack. Now it's Indonesia's turn to try to takeover the sea. Vietnam and the Philippines also prepares an invasion force. China starts to drop paratroopers in Taiwan. They manage to destroy industrial facilities. Taiwan repelled the invasion, but they drops out of the war. Instead of invading the islands in the sea, Indonesia invades the Philippines. China invades Vietnam. Indonesia conquers Palawan and Mindanao. China conquers Hanoi. The capital of Vietnam is moved to Saigon. Philippines is now left with only Luzon. China approaches Saigon. Manila is captured and Philippines surrenders. Indonesia and its newly created puppet states starts to takeover some islands in the southern part and the eastern part. China conquers Vietnam and plans to invade Indonesia, but they have used up to much resources and money, and anti-war protests are arising. China drops out of the war on December 21, allowing Indonesia to claim a decisive victory. 'Aftermath' After the war, a conference is held in Beijing to discuss about the sharing of the sea. Indonesia, the victor of the war and other countries involved in the war gets parts of the sea fairly. The international community supported this. Although the war is over, one question remains: "Who started the war?" Category:Scenario Category:Wars Category:South China Sea